escodrionfandomcom-20200213-history
Enterdos
|conventional_long_name = Empire of Enterdos |common_name = Enterdos | image_flag=EnterdosFlag.png | alt_flag=A flag featuring both cross and saltire in red, white and blue | image_coat=Emblem1.png | alt_coat=Coat of arms containing shield and crown in centre, flanked by lion and unicorn | symbol_type = Royal coat of arms |national_motto = Fā vyn en Baubra (God and my People) | national_anthem="Baubra uv Enterdos" | official_languages=Enterdese | demonym=Enterdese | capital=Kenterin | largest_city=Epan | government_type=Constitutional Monarchy | leader_title1=Monarch | leader_name1=Emperor Bernard XII | leader_title2=Prime Minister | leader_name2=Aveir Tansar | area_km2 = 419211.196 | population_census = 65.9 mln | population_density_km2 = 157.2 | currency=Belegnos, Talir | currency_code=ENB | country_code=ENT | time_zone=EUE | utc_offset=+0 | drives_on=left }} Enterdos (IPA: 'ɛnt̪ɛɹd̪ɔs), officially the Empire of Enterdos (Enterdese: Anbygāl uv Enterdos, IPA: ʌv 'ɛnt̪ɛɹd̪ɔs), is a sovereign state in the north-eastern part of the Island of Endonoa which is part of the Iede Archipelago and the Katimora continent. Etymology The name "Enterdos" comes from the name of the nation's founder, Enerio Enterdosi, who created Enterdos in 99 CE. History Prehistory Ervarasen probably arrived in Enterdos around 8000 BCE from Regon. These peoples would then have formed the tribes encountered by the first Kneian settlers. The lands of modern-day Enterdos before Kneian settlement were inhabited by the Elvanii, Koh, Torolae and Lovienii tribes. Discovery and Establishment of Enterdos Unification of Enterdos Starstone Wars Enterdese Civil War Empire of Enterdos Geography Enterdos lies in the north-eastern part of the Island of Endonoa. It borders the countries of Donerze, Les and Namivia in the south and is surrounded by the Alem Sea in the north, west and east. The total land mass of Enterdos is . The climate is a mild subtropical one with frequent rain and an average temperature of 14.5°C. Administrative divisions Enterdos is divided into nine metropolitan regions and six overseas regions all of which lie within the Alden Archipelago. Metropolitan regions Overseas regions Politics Government Enterdos is governed under a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary system, with the seat of government in the capital city of Kenterin. Military The Enterdese Armed Forces are the military forces of Enterdos, under the Emperor as supreme commander. They consist of the Enterdese Land Army (Enterdosa Terīmen), Enterdese Imperial Navy (Enterdosa Anbygāla Haeīmen), Enterdese Imperial Air Force (Enterdosa Anbygāla Eelīmen), Enterdese Special Forces (Poirīmen uv Enterdos), Enterdese Imperial Space Navy (Enterdosa Anbygāla Hosthīmen). Demographics Enterdos has a population of approximately 65.9 million inhabitants. The largest cities in Enterdos, in terms of metropolitan area population, are Epan, Kenterin and Ceda. Language The official language in Enterdos is Enterdese, an Endonoan language descended through Old Enterdese from Kneian. Religion Enterdos is a secular country, and freedom of religion is a constitutional right. The predominant religion is Fādāiven and has been since the nation's foundation. Culture Music Great Enterdese classical music comes from the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries. Composers include Roerg Gent Dare Menves, Areurd Dedhe Sullus and Garel Tetmeu. Sports Enterdos's main sports are Gredretunda (Enterdese football) and Ipekat. Enterdese Gredretunda League Championships are played for one month every year during summer and Valeyne League Championships are played once every two years by winners of Home League Championships. Enterdese Ipekat Championships are held twice every year during spring and autumn. Championships can last from two weeks to three months, depending on the lengths of the matches. Ipekat League Championships are played within the continent of Katimora, the only outside teams are Xencie and Erkini. Category:Enterdos Category:Endonoa Category:Katimora Category:Iede Archipelago Category:Countries Category:Geography